


the comfort zone

by pumpkibum



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, and im using matteo to express that, anyway who wants to date me, but it’s okay because matteo loves david (and david loves him back), i literally wrote this on my phone in ten seconds, i want to be in love, no editing, pure fluff, so it’s bad, this is literally so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkibum/pseuds/pumpkibum
Summary: “you make me so happy.” matteo whispers. his words get lost in the light of the early morning, and david doesn’t hear them, but he knows.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	the comfort zone

matteo wakes up just at the break of dawn. he doesn’t know how or why or what woke him up, but he’s awake. the sunlight filters in through the sheer white curtains.

there’s a body next to him. a bare back with broad shoulders. matteo leans his head on his arms and watches the steady rise and fall of david‘s body as he stays fast asleep. 

matteo wonders what he’s dreaming about. hopefully something good and nice and sweet. just like david.

the crisp white sheets crinkle as matteo moves slightly closer to his boyfriend.

his boyfriend. 

wow.

the two best words in the world apart from a three word sentence that makes matteo's heart stop beating and beat faster all at once.

he’s lucky, he thinks.

he’s really really fucking lucky.

this was a dream several years ago. something matteo didn’t expect or anticipate, but he’s so glad it happened.

david is the man of his dreams. david is everything. he could write numerous letters expressing his love for david and it still wouldn’t be enough. 

it used to be scary, how quickly and deeply matteo fell. but he had strong and steady arms to catch him. loving david is the easiest thing in the world. it’s second nature to him, he can’t ever stop doing it. 

the day he stops loving david would be the day he died.

he thinks back to the day they first moved into their apartment on their own. it made matteo feel giddy and nervous at the same time. he would get to create a space to share with david and only david. something intimate and just for them.

he remembers sitting in front of the big window in their living room while they took a break from unpacking. david came up from behind and hugged him, putting his chin on matteo’s shoulder. they don’t say anything. they don’t need to. they just breathe and look at berlin‘s night sky and exist.

the window quickly became a focal point of the living room and of their lives. sometimes they’ll eat breakfast sitting on the floor right in front of the window, other times david will sketch and paint and matteo will watch him, and on certain nights under the light of the moon, they’ll make love.

who knew a window in the living room is something that could be so personal. 

the window lacks something though. curtains. they haven’t gone out to buy any yet despite living in their apartment for six months.

matteo thinks about the color. maybe yellow. yellow would suit david. for someone who tries to be a brooding vampire and wears nothing but black all the time, if david were a color he would be yellow. bright, and happy, like the sun. david is the sun, and matteo is nothing but a planet who orbits around him, but is content doing so for all eternity.

it is worth it.

a stirring coming from his left side startles him and he watches as david slowly shifts around until he’s facing matteo. matteo can’t help but run his fingers through davids unruly hair, and david gums and grumbles and makes tiny little noises until he finally opens his eyes and sees matteo. 

matteo smiles softly as david squints his eyes in confusion. 

“why are you awake?” david whispers. matteo shrugs and chooses not to answer. david says nothing and scoots closer and closer until his arms are securely wrapped around matteo and matteo's head is tucked under his chin. david slowly strokes matteo's back, tracing his spin. his touch makes matteo's skin feel like it’s on fire, and he shivers. 

david plants a soft kiss onto matteo's head.

“david?” matteo whispers.

david hums in response and matteo can feel the vibrations against davids chest. slow, and deep.

“we should get yellow curtains for our living room.” matteo says.

david snorts. “why yellow?”

matteo shrugs again. he has no good reason except that they remind him of david. and he wants their window to remind him of david too.

“we can go out and get some when it’s a reasonable time,” david mutters and matteo smiles.

they’re quiet, and matteo feels davids breath even out, signifying that david is fast asleep again.

matteo sighs. he is in the happiest and safest place in the world, here in david's arms. arms that were made to hold and protect and love. and matteo loves them right back.

“you make me so happy.” matteo whispers. his words get lost in the light of the early morning, and david doesn’t hear them, but it’s true. david is the light of his life. the man of his dreams. even on days and weeks when matteo is nothing but grey and he can’t leave the bed or move on with his life when everything feels pointless, david is there. david is always there.

and even if david can’t help get rid of the dark spot in matteo's brain that makes matteo feel like the worst person on earth, even if david can’t fix everything, can’t fix him.

being here in david's arms.

it’s enough.

for now, it’s enough.


End file.
